GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron
Alvaaron is the MS that's part of the mobile armor GNMA-XCVII Alvatore in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00; the unit is piloted by Alejandro Corner.It is known as one of the strongest MS in gundam 00 history. Technology & Combat Characteristics When the mobile armor section (Alvatore) can't be operated, the upper section of the armor will detach to reveal it's mobile suit form. The top upper-section armor is actually the Alvaaron's wings and the two turrets are actually GN Beam Rifles that complements the mobile suit. The mobile suit itself is themed partially after the Gundams, but also after an angelic centurion. The Alvaaron was build using data that was exploited from CBY-001 1 Gundam. Alvaaron is a custom made mobile suit, having balanced qualities of artillery and close quarter combat MS. It has two beam rifles for mid-range firing and two beam sabers for melee combat. While its speed and strength is comparable to a Gundam, Alvaaron is not optimized for dealing with high speed MS combatants. The wings of Alvaaron triples as a physical shield/armor, GN Field generator, and particle cannon. Although a formidable MS against Gundams, Alvaaron's wings are both its strength and weakness. If the wings be damaged in combat, both the GN Field and particle cannon capabilities are disabled. As any with GN Field, Alvaaron's field can be compromised through physical GN Blades. This would reduce Alvaaron to a close range combat MS.Alvaaron's GN particles are golden, no more information is known about this new technology that was buried with the defeat of the suit. Armaments GN Beam Cannon Alvaaron's wings house a collimator array for a torso mounted GN Beam Cannon. The wings rotate so that the lower edge is facing forward and a charge builds between the inner surfaces of the two wings, which are now facing each other. The mechanism is similar to when Virtue or Seravee open the barrel of their respective bazookas. Although the wings are not the source of the beam, they are still critical to its formation, as evidenced by Alvaaron's inability to use the GN Beam Cannon after Exia severed one of the wings. System Features GN Field Alvaaron's wings can move in front of the mobile suit's body to generate GN Field. While this field does not appear to be omni-directional, it does manifest far quicker than Virtue's field. There is no firm data on the relative strength of this field, but there is resons to believe that it is stronger than Virtue's GN Field. History The unit debut in episode 25, The GNMA-XCVII Alvatore was destroyed by Setsuna/Exia and it revealed itself from the wreckage. It was a formidable foe with its wings capable of creating a GN Field and amplifying the firepower of the GN Beam Rifle to fire powerful beam shots. However the Exia with its GN Sword was able to defeat the Unit and kill Alejandro.The Alvaaron eploded in an epic GN burst eplosion at the end of season 1. Alvaaron Vs Exia Alejandro wasn't finished with Exia/Setsuna as he transformed the upper section of Alvatore into Alvaaron. Alvaaron used it's wings in a forward position to fire a GN Beam Particle Cannon at Exia. Alejandro thought he won, but realized that Exia executed Trans-Am for ultra high speed combat. Exia penetrated and disabled Alvaaron's GN Field and used all its blades to destroy Alvaaron. Alvaaron was severely damaged and shortly exploded. External Links *GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron on MAHQ